gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
House Harrigon
House Harrigon of Gornworth is a Great House from the Stormlands, known for it's revolutionary craftsmanship, invention and knowledge of ancient weaponry and metals. Their lands are located in the Smithlands. They control the fortress known as Gornworth, which sits on top of the biggest forge in Westeros. Protecting this great forge is the Smithe Gate, ironically named after House Smithe, the house they overrun and exiled over a thousand years ago. Beyond these forges are many untold creations and inventions. No one outside of Gornworth knows what these are, and the ones who do are known to take it to their graves. The lords of Gornworth have fathered countless bastards over the centuries, many of which have founded noble and lesser houses all around the Stormlands. It is said that almost everyone in their lands is related to them one way or the other, highborn or lowborn. They hold the titles: Lord of Gornworth, Warden of the Smithlands and the Shield of Steel and Silver. Their words are ''"We Forge our Strength".'' History The first ancestor of House Harrigon to arrive in Westeros was Vaehamar Harrig, a Blacksmith who came from the city of Oros to the Stormlands almost 2,000 years before Aegon's Landing. Through successful work with certain rulers from the Stormlands, the Reach and the Crownlands, he amassed enough wealth to purchase a small stretch of lands in the Stormlands. One of his last acts was building a new castle for House Smithe, the King's of Steel and Silver in the Smithlands, which was named Gornworth. His son, Hostorren, founded House Harrigon, which became House Smithe's most loyal vassal house. Over the next few centuries, the Harrigon's were a respected house, becoming a house of Blacksmiths with a knowledge of weaponry and metalworking far beyond any other house in Westeros. They became important bannerman of the Smithe's. Conflict eventually arose between the two houses when the Smithe's forced the Harrigon's to give over their lands and service them at Gornworth as elite Blacksmiths. These conflicts eventually resulted in the Massacre at Gornworth, where Hostorren Harrigon managed capture the entire Smithe family . He forced them into exile, taking their lands, parts of their sigil, and the castle his ancestor had built for them. He had the Gornworth torn down, building a much bigger castle in its place with the same name. House Blackgard arrived months later. Lord Arwynd Blackgard thanked the Harrigon's greatly for dealing with the Smithe's, who had been threatening House Blackgard for years. Though they became "allies" after this, House Blackgard chose not to trust the Harrigon's as they had just betrayed their own liege lords. House Harrigon was given lordship over the Smithlands and over their new castle, being given the titles Warden of the Smithlands and the Lords of Gornworth. After the castle had been rebuilt, Hostorren had more planned. He decided he wanted to bring more prosperity and power to his family, and decided he would spend the rest of his life building a forge underneath the castle; the biggest forge in Westeros if not the entire world. It took four generations to complete the forges of Gornworth, allowing the Harrigon's to house thousands of people in them Hosterren had also sired many bastards during his years as the Lord of Gornworth. Doing this helped repopulate the lands around Gornworth after many of its inhabitants had been killed or had fled following the Massacre at Gornworth. This has been a common act of the lords of Gornworth since their lands are scarcely populated unlike many places in the Stormlands. Houses Highstorm and Woodberry are among some of the houses that are descended from Hostorren's own bastard sons, and most help to recruit workers, as well as members of their own houses to work for the lords of Gornworth. Even centuries after the Smithe's were exiled, many Houses in the Stormlands held resentment for the Harrigon's. Eventually however, they came to know them as respectful, honorable and cautious, and not arragont like the Smithe's had been. Two hundred years before Aegon's Landing, House Harrigon decided on a wedding pact with House Blackgard, another powerful House in Westeros. The Harrigon's and Blackgard's had been allies for centuries, always supplying the Lords of Blackgard with weapons but never fighting for them and never seeing them as close friends. They had hoped for a wedding between Lord Dallon Blackgard, or one of his sons, and Lord Barrion Harrigon's daughter Roanne. Roanne was wed to Lord Dallon's eldest son Myrion. Myrion and Roanne's fourth son Boremund founded House Droft. Many Houses in the Seven Kingdoms seek to have strong relationships with House Harrigon, especially during times of war. The lords of Gornworth claim House Harrigon doesn't choose sides during times of war. This has been a case during the War of the Usurper and the War of the Five Kings. However, House Harrigon currently has enemies from many different houses around the seven kingdoms. One of their greatest rivalries is with House Spyre from the Iron Islands. The reason they have so many rivalries remains a mystery, although many people claim that House Harrigon has taken money from wealthy lords and nobles many times and not delivered weapons. Unlike many houses in the seven kingdom's, House Harrigon doesn't despise bastards, raising them to be blacksmiths and knights, and giving positions of power to many of them. House Harrigon practices adoption in the Seven Kingdoms, taking the orphaned children of kings landing and other places across Westeros, giving them the last name "Newstorm" unless they already possessed a house name. Most currently train under Lyonel Storm. This is another way House Harrigon is able to acquire workers. Unlike other houses in the Seven Kingdom's, House Harrigon holds no negative views towards bastards, admiring them as workers and true family. Targaryen Era House Harrigon was going through years of unknown debt during Aegon Targaryen's conquest of Westeros, and was one of the first houses the Targaryens and their armies went for. They bent the knee to Aegon, Visenya and Rhaenys after the Smithe Gate had been burned and torn down by their dragons. Instead of plundering the forges beneath Gornworth, Aegon Targaryen spared the Harrigon's on the condition that they would supply weaponry to Orys Baratheon and his armies for the remainder of their conquest. Aegon also found a home for all of the spare Valyrian Steel he had brought with him. The Harrigon's were given an incredible amount of this metal. Years later, Lord Haegon Harrigon became the first in Westeros to learn to forge and reshape this metal, getting his house out of debt for good. According to many rumors, Gornworth still houses an abundance of Valyrian Steel weapons, deep within Gornworth's forges. House Harrigon dismisses this rumor since they don't have an ancestral sword. In his youth, Lord Jorthos Harrigon, along with with his close friend and ally, Lord Trevyr Blackgard, led a short campaign to rid themselves of any lesser houses who posed a threat to them, the Baratheon's, or the Iron Throne. After Lord Trevyr rid himself of the Keller's, both Houses extinguished House Carrant, another rebellious house. Their campaign left several castles barren and in need of repair. The most prominent was Kell, which belonged to the Kellers. Lord Jorthos suggested giving the castle to House Droft, a house that the Harrigon's and Blackgard's founded together centuries ago. The Coastfort, which belonged to House Carrant, was given to Jorthos' brother Ser Borros, founding House Harrigon of the Coastfort. Season 2 House Harrigon is asked by Renly Baratheon to aid him in taking King's Landing and defeating the Lannisters. This causes conflict between the Harrigons and Baratheons as it would cause them to take sides, something the Harrigon's do not do. Instead of being directly involved in the War of the Five Kings, Lord Jorthos asks House Luxford and House Highstorm to fight for Renly, and surprisingly both houses agree. House Woodberry is also asked to fight for Renly, but is left neutral as Woodberry is located near Dragonstone and have pledged fealty to Stannis Baratheon. After the death of Renly Baratheon, Houses Luxford and Highstorm pledge fealty to Stannis, and later fight for him at the Blackwater, ending in them losing hundreds of their men. Season 3 After the Battle of the Blackwater, Many lords of the Stormlands arrive in Gornworth, Lord Arrold Luxford and Ser Jerren Highstorm among them, demanding their liege lord Jorthos Harrigon to pledge fealty to Stannis, believing that had he done earlier, they may have had a bigger chance of taking King's Landing. Lord Jorthos reminds them of his houses customs, and reminds them that he is their liege lord, and orders them to leave. Season 4 Lord Jorthos becomes ill, leaving Rickard Harrigon as acting Lord of Gornworth. He oversees Gornworth's forges until he receives a letter from Stannis Baratheon. Season 5 Lord Jorthos Harrigon recently joined into an alliance with House Dragen, marrying his true-born daughter Larinna to Lord Lucius Dragen, the new lord of Helgen. Arrena Storm, Lord Jorthos' bastard daughter was married to Ser Ethan Snow, a bastard of House Dragen. House Harrigon is given an urgent message from Queen regent Cersei Lannister demanding thousands of weapons to be sent to King's Landing following a threat sent to her by House Martell. At the same time, Sparrows arrive at Gornworth, claiming Jorthos should stand trial for siring bastards, having sired too many. Lord Harrigon's son Rickard, along with some of his bastard sons, kill the Sparrows. House Harrigon joins into a minor alliance with House Tyrell, after Loras Tyrell had been taken prisoner by the High Sparrow. Lord Jorthos sends an envoy to Helgen to meet with Lord Lucius, who had begun threatening Lord Jorthos with harming his daughters Larinna and Arrena if they did not deliver weapons to him. Season 6 Cersei Lannister begins by having the men still loyal to her dispatch mercenaries to deal with her enemies, and the people who refused to obey her commands. One mercenary is dispatched to Gornworth. Paying the criminals there a king's wager, they are successful with assassinating Lord Jorthos and a number of his guard. His son, Rickard, becomes the new lord of Gornworth. They manage to track down the men, beheading them and sending their heads to King's Landing, where they are disposed of by Qyburn before Cersei can see them. Over the next few weeks, Rickard receives frequent news that Lord Lucius has been tormenting Larinna and has imprisoned Arrena, intending to hand her over to Ramsay Bolton to use as he likes. This angers Rickard to the point where he calls his banners, and begins renewing shipments of weapons, making them for only him and his army. But before the head out for war against the Harrigons, they receive word that Ethan Snow had been revived by a mysterious Red Priest, and succeeded in killing Lord Lucius. Military strength With its strong reputation and it's position as a great house of the Stormlands with many vassals, House Harrigon is able to raise a force of near 80,000 men. House Harrigon considers most of their army descendants of their house, as most, if not all the people in their lands are descended from the bastards fathered from Gornworth's previous lords. Being the Shield of Steel and Silver, the Harrigon's possess weaponry and equipment that not even the Targaryen's have seen. House Harrigon at the end of the third century * Lord {Jorthos Harrigon}, lord of Gornworth. Assasinated inside Gornworth on the orders of Queen regent Cersei Lannister. * Lady Ryella Wensington, wife of Lord Jorthos and lady of Gornworth. ** Lord Rickard Harrigon, Lord Jorthos' eldest son and heir. The new Lord of Gornworth. ** Lady Lorra Wendwater, wife of Lord Rickard and the new lady of Gornworth. *** Marton Harrigon, Lord Rickard's eldest son and heir. **** Elessa Luxford, his wife. *** Jenelyn Harrigon, Lord Rickard's eldest daughter. **** Lucan Blackgard, her husband. *** Harren Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second son. *** Braella Harrigon, Lord Rickard's second daughter. * Lady Larinna Harrigon, daughter of Lord Jorthos and the recently made widow of Lord Lucius Dragen. * Lady Janyce Harrigon, second daughter of Lord Jorthos. ** Ser Luwion Peasebury, her husband. *** Bryan Peasebury, their son. * * Lady Arrena Harrigon, the legitimized bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos Harrigon and the new lady of Helgen. ** Lord Ethan Dragen, her husband, also the legitimized bastard son of Lord Harkon Dragen. Lord of Helgen. * Lord {Borros Harrigon}, second son of Guncon Harrigon. Lord of the Coastfort. ** Lord Addam Harrigon, lord of the Coastfort. * Ser Tommard Harrigon, third son of Guncon Harrigon * Lady Sofina Harrigon, eldest daughter of Guncon Harrigon. Household * Maester {Jonivan}, Gornworth's maester. Killed during the Assassination of Jorthos Harrigon. * Maester Marston, Gornworth's new maester. * Ser Ardrew Rock, bastard of House Blackgard and Master-at-arms at Gornworth. * Dayra Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos and the wife of Ardrew Rock. One of the only female blacksmiths in Gornworth. * Ser Lannord Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Though knighted, he still works as a blacksmith in Gornworth. He helps recruit and deliver workers to Gornworth. * Ser Lancen Storm, bastard of Lord Jorthos * Rolphar Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. Seen as the overseer of Gornworth's forges. * Jaynus Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Marron Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Larrana Storm, bastard daughter of Lord Jorthos. * Colman Storm, bastard son of Lord Jorthos. * Drammo, a hired blacksmith from King's Landing. Originally from Braavos. * Wadmar, hired blacksmith. * Lyolen Storm, bastard son of Guncon. Teacher of new recruits in Gornworth. * Dorwyn Storm, bastard son of Guncon. * Marwyn Storm, bastard son of Lord Rickard. A boy of 8. * Hatton, adopted son of Lord Jorthos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Marsin Pyne, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currently training under Lyolen Storm. * Dymon, adopted son of Lord Jothos. Currenly training under Lyolen Storm. * Lorgan Storm, bastard son of Guncon Harrigon and Blackgard's Maester. Historical members Lords of Gornworth * Vaehamar Harrig, ancestor of House Harrigon from Oros. * Ser Hostorren Harrigon, founder of House Harrigon * Lord Corloss Harrigon, son of Hostorren and the second lord of Gornworth ** Ser Ronnis Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. His son Urron founded House Highstorm. ** Ser Jojan Storm, bastard son of Hosterren. ** Mermos Storm, bastard son of Hostorren. * Lord Devron Harrigon, son of Corloss Harrigon. * Lord Serrond Harrigon, son of Devron. * Lord Durran Harrigon, son of Serrond. Known for finishing the construction of Gornworth's forges. * Lord Barrion Harrigon ** Lady Roanne Harrigon, daughter of Lord Barrion. Wife of Lord Myrion Blackgard. Their son Boremund founded House Droft. * Lord Orromus Harrigon, first lord of House Harrison who took over Gornworth from the Smithes * Lord Nestor Harrigon, lord of Gornworth * Lord Hermon Harrigon, lord of Gornworth and father of Kennos. * Lord Kennon Harrigon, lord of Gornworth during Aegon's conquest. ** Tellan Storm, bastard son of Lord Kennos. * Lord Haegon Harrigon, son of Kennon. * Lord Arrian Harrigon, lord of Gornworth during the Dance of the Dragons. * Lord Stefford Harrigon, lord of Gornworth * Lord Lorrand Harrigon, lord of Gornworth, father of Guncon ** Ser Emmon Harrigon, Lord Lorrand's second born son. * Lord Guncon Harrigon, lord of Gornworth and father of Jorthos * Lord Jorthos Harrigon, lord of Gornworth. Assassinated on the orders of Cersei Lannister Other Harrigons * Ser Dontan Harrigon, founder of House Garrigon. Sworn Houses * [[House Highstorm|'House Highstorm']] of the Highridge * [[House Garrigon|'House Garrigon']] * [[House Cavor|'House Cavor']] * [[House Luxford|'House Luxford']] of Hordfield * [[House Woodberry|'House Woodberry']] of Woodberry * [[House Droft|'House Droft']] of Kell (alongside House Blackgard) * [[House Farrington|'House Farrington']] of Far Heart * [[House Dutton|'House Dutton']] * [[House Dunkinson|'House Dunkinson']] * [[House Morst|'House Morst']] * House Berreford Quotes Also Category:Noble houses Category:Philanahembree Category:Houses Category:Houses from the Stormlands Category:Houses from the Smithlands Category:Great houses